Sentimientos incomprensibles
by ShnoMusic
Summary: InuYasha y Kagome piensan muy distinto, pero tienen el mismo sentimiento.


** Sentimientos ****incomprensibles**

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al genio Rumiko Takahashi._

_(N/A): Holaa!, este es mi primer fic, espero que lo lean y me dejen opiniones o consejos ya que soy nueva. _

_Aclaración:_

_**Abc** (Pensamientos de InuYasha)_

-Abc _(Diálogos)_

**Abc **_(Pensamientos Kagome)_

Abc _(Texto normal)_

_¡Y ahora viene el fic! ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

-¡Oye!, podrías ser más cuidadosa, ¿sabes?- Le replicó a la peli-negra.

-Pues tú no tienes de qué quejarte; tal vez si te hicieras más fuerte, ¡no acabarías atravesado en alguna parte de tu cuerpo!- **Este tonto de InuYasha es un egoísta, tendría que agradecerme que lo esté curando.**

-Mira mujer, esto es tu culpa, si no tendría que protegerte, estaría en perfectas condiciones.

-Nadie te lo pidió, tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta- **Aunque... es verdad. Él no tendría estas heridas si no fuera porque me salvó la vida.**

-¡Tonta!, ¿acaso quieres morir?, si eso es lo que querías me lo hubieras dicho antes y dejaba que te matasen- _**¿Qué no le importa que arriesque mi vida por ella?. **_

***FLASHBACK:**

-¡InuYashaaa!, ¡cuidado!.

-¿Por qué debería tener cuida...?.

El hanyou se levantó muy lenta y pesadamente luego de recibir directamente el ataque de su oponente- ¿Porqué demonios sigues vivo?- Lo buscó con la vista y lo vió dirigiéndose a Kagome, ¿acaso todo el mundo quería secuestrarla o matarla?- ¡Maldito!, ¡si le haces algo te mataré!- _**Maldición, bestia del demonio, ¿no entiendes con palabras?. Es demasiado rápido, no tendré tiempo de hacer mi viento cortante, solo queda...**_

En ese instante el amenazante monstruo atravesó el abdomen del peli-plateado con una de sus largas garras.

-¡Noo, InuYashaa!- **Otra vez se arriesgó, solo por mí.**

-De que te preocupas, recuerda que no soy un humano- _**Tsk, ¿esta niña nunca lo entenderá?.**_

-¡Eres un egoísta!, ¡soy una tonta al pensar que siquiera te importo algo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?. Si no me importaras, hubiera dejado que mueras.

**Tonta, tonta, tonta; claro que le importas**- I-inuYasha t-tú...

- ¿Ahora qué?, ¿me vas a dejar matar a este monstruo o no?- _**Que molesto es tener que pelear cerca de esta mujer, pero... sin ella no puedo hacerlo.**_

-G-gracias- **Sí, definitivamente, en el fondo del corazón de este hombre-bestia hay muchos sentimientos guardados, muy difíciles de ver. ¿Yo le importo tanto cómo para que no tema perder su vida por mí?, o tal vez, simplemente, ¿lo hizo porque sabía que no iba a morir con ese ataque?. No lo sé...**

-¡Oye! ¡Kagome!, ¿estás bien?-_**Ay, dios, si parece que se durmió de parada.**_

- Ah? Qué?.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza?- _**¿Qué rayos le pasa?, odio cuando me mira de esa forma es tan... bueno, solo sé que no me gusta.**_

- ¡Si estoy segura!- **Este tarado no te deja pensar ni por unos instantes- **¿Y el demonio?, o lo que sea que es...

-Lo hice trozitos, ¿acaso no viste?- _**Creo que está más ciega cada día, o quizá si se golpeó la cabeza.**_

**¿Estuve tan con concentrada pensando que no me di cuenta que lo mató?- **Qué bien, entonces regresemos, así sane tus heridas.

***FIN FLASHBACK. **

**Tiene razón, vaya que la tiene, creo que la tonta y egoísta soy yo- **Lo s-siento InuYasha.

El oji-dorado vió como la chica de cabellos azabaches agachaba la cabeza. Enarcó una ceja.

_**Creo que nunca podré comprenderla, hace unos momentos estaba discutiendo, y ahora ¿se disculpa?. ¿Pero qué le pasa?.**_

-Listo, ya terminé.

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a salir. El chico se sorprendió por el extraño comportamiento que tenía así que la detuvo.

-Espera- La detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Podrías decirme que te sucede?.

-¡Que no me sucede nada!.

Intentó soltarse del agarre de su acompañante, pero como lo suponía no pudo siquiera mover el brazo. Era demasiado fuerte como para zafarse de él.

-Escúchame bien: no te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas todo-_**Vaya muchacha más molesta. Que demonios estará pasando en su estúpida cabeza...**_

-¡No hagas como si te importase lo que pienso!- **Él, él... ¿Por qué demonios me hace esto?. Aunque, en realidad no me está haciendo nada... Estúpida mente, deja de complicarme más. Pero, lo que no entiendo es si, realmente se preocupa tanto por mí, o... ¿O qué?. Maldición, no lo sé, ¿porqué demonios estoy pensando esto?.**

_**¿Está llorando?, ¿por qué?, no entiendo por qué llora**__- _¡No seas imbécil!, me importa más de lo que te imaginas. Y, por favor, deja de llorar, no me gusta verte hacerlo.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sus miradas estaban conectadas. Acto seguido se puso de puntitas de pie, debido a que su estatura era menor a la del hanyou, y le dió un abrazo rodeándo su cuello y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. InuYasha no entendía nada, por qué ese comportamiento si él no había echo nada, luego pediría explicaciones, ahora solo le devolvería el abrazo rodeándo una pequeña cintura con sus brazos.

- I-inuYasha... soy algo mala para estas cosas, pero, y-yo te a-amo- Dijo hundiéndose más en el hombro masculino.

- Me has dado el momento justo, pues yo no sabía cómo decirlo. Kagome... yo también te amo.

**FIN**

* * *

_(N/A): Gracias por leer! Espero que haya estado bien por ser el primero; algunas partes las borré varias veces y las reescribí, además de que todavía quedan algunas pruebas para hacer y tengo que estudiar, por lo que me queda menos tiempo para pensar y a este fic lo hice algo rápido._

_Besos para todos, todos. Espero reviews:)_

_Bye!_


End file.
